User blog:Loconator3000/A loss of the friend who deserved more...
Its known that some persons in life truly deserve the chance to become better beings for a good future, not just for their families but to their friends, but outside and inside the Internet. It can bring wonders to them in many ways and see new perspectives of the world. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, it all depends on what kind of life they lived in, but there's always the presence of friends who are there willing to make him more better than it could be felt, making the person feel better with those around him. But as unfortunately today may have showed, persons who had nothing in their lives and experiencing kindness from on the Internet for the first time and then when said persons start to leave to move on to something new...the one who reacted to said kindness may not fare up well, with each month getting worse and worse, only thinking in reuniting with that person whom they love dearly, even with the support of the new friends who accompanied them for many months...but sometimes, support is not enough for that kind of person...and what all things go downhill for them...they have no other choice...but to choose the path of death...one that not only destroys him...but those close to him as well, bringing undesirable consequences that made everything that happened in nothing more but a cycle of tragedy...and today...the GIW may have just experienced one today...with the suicide of SecondOpinion , the man who founded the first online friendship here, alongside me, the now retired SonnikuAensland, ClarentBloodArthur and Thunder-the-coyote. He could had much more in life, he could have been a great writer, his works part of a new generation of entertainment alongside the rest of the Nakama...but all that mattered for him was the presence and kindness of one person only, SonikkuAensland,the one who retired...and when sunday supposedly showed her return...it was nothing more but a charade by SecondOpinion...with nothing left to lose and everyone angry at him...and despite the best of efforts of the wiki and DA...he was unable to move on from it and took his own life away to a place where he feels he won't suffer anymore...but all he could bring was suffering to us, those who followed a once great creative user turned into an obsessive shell desperate for love...but even so, he could have deserved another chance at life if he could have assisted properly by either us or medics...but we weren't rich enough to pull it off nor was his family supportive enough for him...culminating into this... But regardless, I want to say this to all upcoming users and ones who want to join friendships, please value them as much as you do with your lives and families, because it can give you a chance to experience new wonderful events and people from other parts of the world, laugh with them, cry with them, share with them, care with them, love with them, all while knowing that not everything in our lives may go in our way and have to move on with in, because everyone else around you matter more than just one single person to cling on...because that is not worth doing in the Internet. Lastly, I would like to ask the admins...despite what she wished...please don't delete her games and her other pages, they don't deserve to be erased for the sake of trying to move on but instead...they stay here, as the last mememtos of Sonikku's memory so it can't got to waste, even over something like this. As for Taka's works...the Nakama will now take care of them...don't know if we can make new stories on his behalf...but we must ensure that they don't go to waste for him...for someone who has lost the will to live since today. And if you wish to join the GIW Nakama between me, ClarentBloodArthur and Thunder-the-Coyote...please go here. http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:93684#467 Let this be a life lesson for anyone trying to make friendships, don' take your life just because one loss...but live to the fullest of it with you other friends, because that's should matter for any of us. This is Luigi, all I have to say...Nakama 4ever. R.I.P John "TAKA-SecondOpinion". 2000-2017 (P.S Taka, if this is a prank of yours, then get out for screwing us again for the sake of gaining sympathy for you.) Category:Blog posts